


Blood Snob

by FallenQueen2



Series: Hannictober 2016 Prompts [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Day 7, Fake Blood, Hannictober, Hannictober 2016, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Season 2 AU, fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: What if Will decided to leave with Hannibal before the bloody night at his house? They had to make it look good after all; they just had a small problem.Hannictober 2016 Day 7- Fake Blood





	

“No way, I don’t care what you say you need my blood is staying where it belongs. Inside of me!” Will crossed his arms as he glared at the man sitting in the chair across from him.

“Will, you know as well as I do that the blood needs to match your DNA.” Hannibal said slowly like talking with a child. 

“I don’t get why we can’t use fake blood, or what about my blood type from Red Cross?” Will suggested, tightening his grip on his biceps. 

“That can be traced Will, your blood would be the best way to get away free and clear.” Hannibal tried to convince his lover.

“I am not letting you pump my blood into a jar so you can spray it around god knows where. You know how I feel about needles, especially from you.” Will glared at Hannibal who raised his hand in surrendering accepting that his actions had been very wrong in the past.

“Let me get the blood and it won’t be from me, it’ll pass inspection I promise.” Will said firmly and Hannibal let out a soft sigh knowing that stubborn look on his lover’s face. 

~~/~~

“Told you it would work.” Will said as he spat out a small pill that he had cracked when he had been ‘shot’ in the gut, he had to make it look convincing before he stumbled away before the FBI would find the Ripper’s next victim, Will Graham the next day. It had been a very good show if anyone asked Will. Maybe he should have gone into acting, it seems he was very good at it.

“The test did come back as a match for you, I don’t want to know where you got the fake blood but I will concede this point to you.” Hannibal said as he dabbed a damp rag at Will’s face to clean off the fake blood, he wished it was real blood, one day soon it would be he just had to bide his time. 

“I hope that my body was the best tableau you’ve ever created.” Will huffed as he leaned back in the armchair in the cliff side house that Hannibal had brought him to until he wrapped up loose ends and they could leave for Europe to start their new lives together. 

“It was wonderful my darling Will.” Hannibal promised as he continued to cleanse Will of that awful fake blood that couldn’t even clot right. 

“You just don’t like fake blood you snob.” Will chuckled at the annoyed expression Hannibal had as he cleaned the fake blood. 

“It lacks the color and texture of real blood.” Hannibal stuck up for his view of fake blood.

“Snob.” Will laughed softly as he tugged Hannibal closer by his tie and pressed their lips together, Will laughed aloud at the fake blood now staining Hannibal’s lips.

“That’s a good look for you, fake blood becomes you.” Will teased.

“Once I clean you of this horrific excuse for blood I will show you what becomes me.” Hannibal promised.

“I can’t wait Doctor Lecter.” Will purred before laughing when Hannibal put more effort into getting rid of the fake blood staining Will’s body and clothes.


End file.
